Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Sam left her diary at Danny's house. Danny reads a page, but one page turns into the entire book. Feelings are let loose, but in the end...secrets are never fun! Danny and Sam
1. Sam's Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the idea for this fanfiction. -Why do people put these in...isn't this sort of obvious...this being a FANfiction site I mean...?

_Author's Notes: HIYA EVERYBODY- Ummm....I'm editing this so enjoy the revamped Secrets!!_

* * *

**Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun  
_Chapter One: Sam's Diary_**

_-Danny's House-_

"Oh boy." He huffed, if there was anything Danny Fenton never, ever wanted to see in his entire life was this one thing that now took its place in front of his face.

Oh the horror!

"Jeez man," Tucker started with a sigh as he picked up the cursed object, "How could she forget something so important?" His gaze went to the nervous, blue-eyed boy who could now feel the beads of sweat break through on his forehead. This wasn't good, oh there was no way in hell this could be good! Tucker handed the object to Danny and the boy took it cautiously. One wrong move and he could be dead...

"HAHA!" Tucker laughed suddenly, "Open it man! There could be like secret confessions." Tucker placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Oh, all this time I've been so helplessly in love with Dash!" The four-eyed boy tried his hardest to impersonate their dear friend Sam, but he failed horribly.

Danny, who completely ignored the last statement that had slipped from Tucker's mouth shook his head, "Oh no friggin' way Tuck." Danny argued as he dropped the book, "I could never go through her stuff, read her thoughts...that's...wrong. And isn't invasion of privacy illegal?" He just threw in the last part to give his case more power. But suddenly he felt something dark take over as he ran his fingers over the cover of the book, her doodles covered into it. He smiled as he began thinking of her...

"Danny!" Tucker broke threw his thoughts.

"What?" Danny barked as he pulled his hand away quickly, as if the book had suddenly burned his skin.

"You know," Tucker started, "We could find out Sam's deepest darkest secrets."

"You all ready said something about this...confessions was it?" He groaned and threw himself onto the bed. He rolled over on his back and stared up at his ceiling, "No I can't do it." He said more to himself then to Tucker who was watching him strangely. Outwardly he was determined not to read it...but inwardly something in his heart wanted to read every page, absorb every thought. He wanted to take her in...

He bit his bottom lip nervously...he was thinking like that because....because...

"Danny!" Tucker shouted his name again, waking him out of his busy thoughts. The shock knocked Danny from his bed, the poor boy landed on his floor with a loud thump. He stood up slowly soon after his crash, rubbing the sore spot. Tucker simply rolled his eyes at his friend's klutz-like behavior. For a super-hero it was somewhat uncalled for. "Man, I'm gunna go home now. You're no fun anyway..." He shrugged his shoulders and turned toward's Danny's bedroom door. "Laters."

"Yeah..." Danny drifted off and gave him a half-hearted wave. And with that his other best friend was gone.

Sitting back on the bed Danny stared lazyly out the window, his eyes then trailing towards the book. "You know..." Danny said aloud to himself. "I should probably just do the right thing..." He paused for a mintue. "Yeah, call her up and tell her that she left this here..." But maybe she left it here on purpose he thought with a smirk and reached for the book again. "Ah no!" He quickly fought against himself and shook off the feeling and reached over for the phone he dailed the very familar number.

"Well...umm..." But no sooner then the fourth digit did he change his mind and hanged up. "Why can't I do this?" He let out nervously as he stared at his phone as if it were the cause of all his problems. Pushing it off to the side he reached for her diary again, her diary...Sam's diary. He repeated the word as he rested the book in his lap and gazed at her doodles again. Ranging in size there we're several. Some that obviously dipicted him and her and Tucker and others of animals and signs and words. He lowly laughed to himself as he placed a finger lightly on the small picture of her. "Didn't know she could doodle this well." He smiled.

Taking a deep breath in he opened the cover and grinned at the picture she had taken of herself in her bedroom, her name written beneath it in a messy scrawl. Flipping to a random page he shrugged his shoulder and sighed. It couldn't hurt to read just one page now could it? He wondered to himself.

Findng a suitable page in the middle of the book he began to read:

**-Dear Diary**

I'm not kidding these butterflies over Danny are pissing me off.......

_-Sam's House-_

* * *

Walking into her bedroom with a smile, the bleakness a welcome from the brightness of the rest of the house Sam placed her bag down on her computer chair and opened it, looking through it carefully. But that carefully looking soon turned into a frantic pursuit.

"Where the hell is my diary!?"

_Author's Notes: Can you tell I edited? Oh-hohohoho_

* * *


	2. Rule Number 1

_Author's Notes: Didn't I mention I planned on doing the entire story? It's almost going to be like reading something different!_

**Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun  
_Chapter 2: Rule Number 1, Knowing When To Keep It A Secret_  
**  
**-Danny's House-**

_-Dear Diary_

_I'm not kidding these butterflies over Danny are pissing me off. I swear every time I see him or think about him...my stomach gets all caught up in my mouth like I'm on the "octopus" ride at the carnival. You know, I think if I do say something, he'll probably get all scared at the sudden shock at my romantic outburst. Just making me more then a mere friend would make him run for the "Ghost Zone"......  
_  
Danny took his eyes away for a moment as he reread the last few lines, his cheeks bright red. "I wouldn't...how could she think that?" He wondered aloud. Shaking his head he looked back down at her thoughts, her words spread across the page.

_......I mean, when we slowed danced that time, I couldn't control my heartbeat, yet, since I can obviously hide my feelings well, I looked real calm on the outside. And I know, people all the time call me his girlfriend, and then I spit back that we're just really good friends with a strong connection. Truthfully I would love to be his girlfriend, but he so likes Paulina and that just MAKES ME SICK! It's like if Tucker was shoving meat-loaf down my throat, that's how much it sickens me, maybe even worse. But like I said before, if I said anything it would scare him._

_-Samantha_

Pulling away for a moment he tried to register the fact that Sam had a crush on him...no more then that she was in love with him. That fact right there, well it made him feel pretty damn incredible. Flipping onto the next page he thought it best to break his one page promise and read on. He couldn't help it, he loved her too and even thought you shouldn't do things like this to people you love...he was just a stupid kid so he honestly couldn't help himself.

_-Dear Diary_

_I hate her! I absolutely positively hate Paulina! Why is Danny's always swooning over her like she's an all mighty goddess? I mean...she's not even that pretty! Who could love a stuck bitch like her anyway? She acts, looks, and dresses just like everyone else out there. She's not unique at all, Danny is way to good for her. He's so different, so speical. But, is that why Danny likes her? Because she's normal? Because he wants someone who's normal? Should I change for him? Great! Another thing tugging at my brain! Well I sure hope she's damned happy with herself! SHE'S SO FREAKING CONCEITED!_

_-Samantha_

Page after page, Sam went on about her dreams, fears, hopes, and feelings and when he finally thought that he could be honest with her something occured to him. It wasn't possible now. If he just came out and started babbling on about his feeling she would know that he got inspired by her words, that he looked into something she held dearly, something she didn't want other people to know about her. How could he possibly come out and say he liked her now? Was there even a chance...how long would he have to wait? Closing his eyes he imagined a deep confession, imagined his lips on hers, his tongue...

He stopped and shook his head before his fantasy got to perverted...

But that didn't matter anymore...he would have to wait until this problem had pushed past, when she had forgotten about it. There would be no romantic confession and he regretted reading the damn thing in the first place.

"Another secret..." Danny mumbled to himself, "This isn't going to be fun." The nerves of hiding something from Sam built up so much that he felt himself phase through the bed and fall directly onto the kitchen table. He cursed loudly as he landed with a bang.

"DANIEL FENTON!" He heard his mother shout from the other room. With a jump he ran to where his mother was, preparing himself to apologize for his mouth.

**-Sam's House-**

"Oh well, Jesus isn't this perfect." Sam cursed as she threw her head down on her pillow, screaming as loud as she could before her vocal strained so much it began to sting. Rolling over she picked up her MP3 player and clicked into shuffle, uncaring of what she was listening to just as long as it would help block out the fact that somewhere out there some ass hole was probably reading all of her personal thoughts...all her confessions...

Everything about Danny...

Sighing she listened harder and blasted the volume.

"Music is the only thing that can cure the human mind." She mumbled to herself as she let the guitar riffs take her. Slowly but surely she was beginning to forget her whole diary thing. But of course, the next song reminded her of Danny, and Danny reminded her of her diary, and her diary reminded her of how she lost it in the first place.

She groaned as she pulled off the headphone and threw them to the floor. Why did everything have to remind her of him? Why did he have to be so perfect for her? Why couldn't he realize that she was perfect for him? All she could do was think of him and finally, closing her eyes she thought it best to think of him in a postive light rather then a negative light...

So dreamily she imagined them kissing passionatly beneath a bright night sky, on a moon light picnic...in a cemetary...

Oh it was so perfect..and then his hand gently caressed...

And with that she fell into a peaceful, deep, sleep.

**-Danny's House-**

No longer able to stare at the damned book anymore Danny picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number, listening for her to pick up...when he heard her voice his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Hi Sam..." He drifted off as he imagined what she was doing before she began to speak with him. He wondered if it was something sort of sexy...jeez he was such a teenage boy. Rolling his eyes at himself, "I need to tell you something." He confessed bashfully.

"Umm Hmm?" She asked in a groggy voice from the other end...well now it was more the obvious she was sleeping...

"You left you book at my house." He tried to come off as cooly as possibly but...

_"WHAT?!" She screamed, any lingering sleep completely dissappeared._

* * *


	3. Rule Number 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the idea for this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: She did a stupid thing, Sam that is. She left her diary at Danny's house. And most diaries hold personal thoughts...including Sam's. So Danny thinks reading one page isn't going to hurt, too bad one page turns into the whole book.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm a fairly new writer. So please review. Oh and I will be saying curse words, because I feel that in real life, teenagers, do curse.  
  
** Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun**  
  
Chapter 2: Rule number 2: Avoiding sad secrets  
  
"EXCUSE ME? DANNY FENTON DID I JUST HEAR YOU RIGHT?!" He could hear her heavy breathing on the other side of the telephone.  
  
"Uh...uh...well...yea..."  
  
"You didn't read it did you?" She sounded nervous.  
  
Danny was beginning to yes, but "NO! No....no of course not!" He was a horrible liar, but he was used to it, since he lied to his parents all the time.  
  
"Okay...good! DON'T TOUCH! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT IT! GET OUT OF THE ROOM IT'S IN AND WAIT FOR ME TO GET IT!" and with those harsh, clear words, Sam hung up.  
  
Danny heaved a sigh of relief, "She can so hide her feelings well..." He trailed off and walked down stairs to wait for Sam.  
  
He plopped himself down on the couch and waited for Sam.  
  
He waited, and waited, and waited. Then_ (DING DONG!)_  
  
From utter surprise, he phased through the couch.  
  
"DANNY!" She screamed.  
  
He ran to the door, opened it and blushed. He couldn't tell if Sam was blushing, or just REALLY pissed off.  
  
"Where is it?" She asked, calmer then he expected.  
  
"My room."  
  
She blushed, but Danny didn't notice.  
  
She then invited herself in, ran upstairs into Danny's room and locked the door.  
  
She found her diary sitting peacefully on his desk.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself, jumping into Danny's bed, taking a pen and began writing...  
  
_-Dear Diary  
  
OMYGOD! I'm sitting in Danny's bed, but I have done that before...whee! And writing this before I go down stairs and put on my angry face...I hope I didn't hurt Danny's feelings by yelling at him like that!   
  
-Samantha_  
  
She quickly signed her name and put on her angry face walking down stairs.  
  
"Danny, you really didn't read anything did you?" She looked kind of sad, but as much as he didn't want to...  
  
"I swear to you Sam, I didn't read a page." He turned away from her.  
  
"Okay..." She sighed and left, with no good-byes.  
  
It's weird; he thought to himself, I'm never uncomfortable around Sam. "URGH! WHY DID I HAVE TO READ THE STUPID THING!?" He shook his head.  
  
"I'm going ghost..." He said in the most boring tone of voice he had ever used. Phased through the door, and went **quote invisible unquote.**  
  
He flew up in the air, and saw Sam below him. He saw her writing more things in her diary.  
  
No way! He thought as he flew up into the air.

"I hate this..." He looked down at Sam again, "Locking my feelings inside...!" He shook his head violently and headed home.  
  
**-Sam's House-**

Sam had gotten home and already started a new entry in her diary.  
  
_-Dear Diary  
  
Today when I went to Danny's house, I have come to the conclusion that...Danny really only thinks of me has Sam, his best buddy, someone who he could come to for advice...or for my brains. I mean, I know I'm not very pretty, but...nevermind _

_-Samantha  
_  
**-Danny's House-**

"I'm so fricking stupid!"  
  
He walked upstairs. He was upset, angry...who knew.

**-Monday At School-**  
  
"Danny!" Sam called to him. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Well....here it comes. She so knows I read her diary. He thought to himself.  
  
Author's Notes: I really think this chapter is kind of blah...--


	4. Rule Number 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the idea for this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: She did a stupid thing, Sam that is. She left her diary at Danny's house. And most diaries hold personal thoughts...including Sam's. So Danny thinks reading one page isn't going to hurt, too bad one page turns into the whole book.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm a fairly new writer. So please review. Oh and I will be saying curse words, because I feel that in real life, teenagers, do curse.  
  
**Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun**  
  
**Chapter 4: Rule Number 3: Trying to avoid the person you're keeping a secret from**  
  
**-Monday At School-**  
  
"Danny!" Sam called to him. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Well.... here it comes. She so knows I read her diary. He thought to himself.  
  
"Danny," she breathed deeply, "I got a big test today, you got a number 2 pencil?" He nodded, wide eyed, handing her a pencil.  
  
He then spun around and ran away. "One of these days, I'm going to crack." Danny said to himself aloud, "Summer Vacation's around the corner, and I'll mostly be seeing Sam everyday, not that it's a bad thing, but one of those days, I'll spill, I'm going to tell all." He looked back at Sam; she looked somewhat confused, he continued running.  
  
So, placing that thought into his head, Danny had decided to avoid Sam, thinking that in any moment he'll burst open and crack! YES! Crack right it front of her! Just like popcorn! **(Boo now I'm hungry!)** So he thought, I'll just avoid her any possible way I can. So during lunch, he asked Dash to stuff him in his locker. **(Haha!)**  
  
But he thought that it was odd, why wasn't she still pissed off that he had her diary, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the appearance of the "Box Ghost"  
  
"I am.... the Box Ghost." There was a long uncomfortable silence, "FEAR ME!" He chimed in. "BEWARE ME!" He said trying to scare Danny off, and was failing miserably.  
  
He then transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, "What do you want?" He asked, glaring at him.  
  
"I WANT TO DESTROY YOU!" He said, making scary faces. Danny glanced around. "No boxes...." He then became Danny Fenton again.  
  
"Later, I have bigger problems." And he left. The Box Ghost was still floating there, "Uh.... BEWARE!" And he vanished.  
  
Danny, while walking down the hallway to leave the building, stuck his thumbs in his pockets and slouched, he wasn't feeling all that great about himself.  
  
He then saw Sam talking to Tucker and ducked into a trashcan, only after doing this did he remember about his ghost powers. "Damn..."  
  
"Tucker," He heard Sam say, "Why does it sound like Sam's crying?" he peeped up it take a peek.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Danny?" She sniffed, "He must hate me for some reason!"  
  
"No way Sam, you mean the world to Danny, maybe a ghost is around and he doesn't want you getting hurt or something? But I know he doesn't hate you."  
  
Danny slouched down in the garbage can, "Man-I feel like crap..."  
  
Sam said he good-byes to Tucker and left. Tucker soon left after that too and Danny fazed through the trashcan.  
  
He picked up some book from the library, and went home.  
  
**-Sam's House-**  
  
Sam, looking rather depressed wrote another entry in her diary.  
  
_-Dear Diary,  
_  
_Get Ready for one hell of entry...  
_  
**-Tucker's House-**  
  
After school, Danny had gone to Tucker's house to see if there were any sightings of ghost in their world.  
  
"Well, it been pretty clean except for the BOX GHOST!" He said trying to sound scared.  
  
"So what's up with you and Sam?" Tucker asked.  
  
Danny was hesitant to answer, "Tuck, I love her, but I can't tell her..."  
  
"Why, she likes you right?" He asked.  
  
Danny sighed, "You know girls Tuck, they think guys will only like them if there influenced....like by her looks, or by her writing**(HAHAH! Girls all together now..."WE LOVE YOU DANNY!")** And I read her diary..."  
  
"Sam...." A voice said, Danny stopped mid-sentence, he sensed a ghost. He looked everywhere, but the ghost was gone.  
  
**-Sam's House-**  
  
_I have come, to this conclusion...Danny has, in fact read my diary and thus saw that I have a crush on him and now hates me...but diary I love him, can't tell him but I do. It makes me sick. If only I wasn't so stupid! Forgetting such an important thing at his house. I'm such a retard! No wonder he hates...and no one EVER asks me out!  
  
-Samantha  
_  
**-Danny's House-  
**  
Danny returned home not so long after confessing that to Tucker, "To bad telling Tucker doesn't count, like Sam telling that book that she likes me...." He sighed, "Now she thinks I hate her!" Danny mentally slapped himself, if I never had read that stupid book.  
  
He ran up into his room. "I HATE THIS!" He screamed before slamming his door.  
  
**Author's notes: It's done...((sighs))**


	5. Rule Number 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the idea for this fan fiction._**  
  
Summary: She did a stupid thing, Sam that is. She left her diary at Danny's house. And most diaries hold personal thoughts...including Sam's. So Danny thinks reading one page isn't going to hurt, too bad one page turns into the whole book.  
  
_Author's Notes: I'm a fairly new writer. So please review. Oh and I will be saying curse words, because I feel that in real life, teenagers, do curse._  
  
**Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun  
  
Chapter 5: Rule Number 4: Let Feelings Free**

**-Danny's House-**  
  
Danny returned home not so long after confessing that to Tucker, "To bad telling Tucker doesn't count, like Sam telling that book that she likes me...." He sighed, "Now she thinks I hate her!" Danny mentally slapped himself, if I never had read that stupid book.  
  
He ran up into his room. "I HATE THIS!" He screamed before slamming his door.  
  
He stomped into his room and plunged himself onto his bed. "DAMN THIS ALL!" He shrieked with all his power, so much power that he changed into his ghost mode.  
  
It was at that moment, the lights in his room exploded, the drapes began to flap like there was a tempest outside.  
  
Danny panted as he closed his eyes tight. He then threw them opened and they were radiant, they have never looked so intense. He began to get tried and he blacked out on his bed...  
  
He woke up at dawn, on the floor, he guessed he had fallen off his bed during the night; he looked at his hands, the glass from the light bulbs cut them, it was minor but painful nonetheless.  
  
He cringed as he removed the glass, what had happened last night that had caused all of this. Had his powers grown? He stood up and limped to the bathroom.  
  
He removed his clothes and threw himself into the tub and turned on the scorching water. He winced in soreness for a moment the relaxed, the water soothing his body.  
  
He remembered why he was so outraged, how he thought Sam loathed him.  
  
"Sam..." he whispered to himself.  
  
At that moment, Danny Fenton didn't feel like a 14-year-old boy. He smiled to himself as he fell in a deep slumber in the tub.  
  
He began to dream.  
  
He was in a black room; he heard nothing, felt nothing, all he saw was himself.  
  
Then, a glow began to admit from the far corner of the room, Danny watched a form began to appear it was, a girl, but not just any girl it was...  
  
"SAM!" he shouted, but she didn't seem to hear him. "SAM!" He shouted again.  
  
He ran to her this time, and spun her around into his arms.  
  
"Danny..." She whispered in surprise. She pushed him away. "You hate me!" She said sighing leaning against the wall.  
  
"What?" He asked, walking towards, "Who ever told you that was lying..." He leaned down and kissed her neck. He hugged her tightly. "I could never hate you..." he whispered in her ear. "And only a fool could hate you."  
  
Danny awoke in a fright, though it hadn't been a nightmare he had, no it wasn't his dream, it was Sam's!  
  
His powers had grown! He could now enter dreams.  
  
And Sam thought that Danny hated her. Danny stood up from the tub and wrapped a towel around him.  
  
He loved Sam, he didn't want her thinking he hated her.  
  
**-Sam's House-**  
  
Sam awoke with a shudder. Out of nowhere, in her dream Danny had come to her.  
  
She got out of bed and slipped on her slippers.  
  
She was stunned; she had never had a dream like that one. First he was there then he vanished. She got dressed for that day, tied up her hair and sat on her bed.  
  
"Sam..." A voice whispered.  
  
Sam spun around. "Danny!" She shouted in fear and anger.  
  
But it wasn't Danny...  
  
"Sam..." The voice said again, it sounded like it was getting closer and closer each second.  
  
"Danny..." She whispered. "I need you..."  
  
**-Danny's House-**  
  
Danny felt that he heard Sam's voice in his head; she was asking for help, she needed him. He went into ghost mode.  
  
He flew to her house as fast as he could. He was petrified. What if she was hurt, or dying and if it was too a ghost then, it would be his entire fault. Danny reached her house and flew inside her window.  
  
He saw Sam. Crying.  
  
"Sam!" He shouted as he ran to her.  
  
She didn't speak she just cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Danny...I was so terrified." She whispered then  
  
He hushed her, "Shh, It's okay I'm here." He held her tighter. "Nothing can hurt you." He then, uncontrolable by his feelings kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Sam..."  
  
_Author's Notes: Short, yes, I know. Review please. IT IS NOT OVER!!!!!!!!_


	6. Rule Number 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom  
  
Author's Notes: Yippee! The next chapter to Secrets! Aren't you all so happy?

Summary: She did a stupid thing, Sam that is. She left her diary at Danny's house. And most diaries hold personal thoughts...including Sam's. So Danny thinks reading one page isn't going to hurt, too bad one page turns into the whole book.

Chapter 6: Rule Number 5: The Future  
  
Sam looked up at Danny. "You love me?" it was then loud banging noises clattered above their heads. "What's that?" She said holding on to Danny tighter.  
  
"I don't know." He whispered. "But you have nothing to worry about." Sam nodded. Sam wasn't one to get scared, but something was worrying her tonight.  
  
Danny, even after telling Sam not to worry, was getting nervous, something was up there on the roof, and he knew, it wanted Sam.  
  
"Sam...stay here." Danny flew up to Sam's roof, to something; he didn't want to see.  
  
"I...am the nothing..." it heaved. It looked like the grim reaper. With it's skull face. Its face was black nothingness.  
  
"The nothing?" Danny asked. "Are you planning on taking Sam?" He hissed. He had just told Sam the one thing that haunted him in his mind for the past few days and he thought none of this would have happened if he hadn't read the diary.  
  
"You can't have her," the nothing said. "You have a purpose, you have you fight this, and you can not beat me!"  
  
Danny flew into him; "I will beat you!" He shouted.  
  
Sam began to get nervous, nervous for Danny then for herself, she crawled out of her window and climbed to her roof.  
  
The Nothing spotted Sam, and grabbed her. "She won't wait any longer ghost child! Soon you'll be adults and she'll be getting married, and you'll watch from afar as she walks out of the church."  
  
Danny stood up, but a force of nothing pushed him down again. "And she'll grow up, and have a family. But you can't do anything about it, because she'll die in the end if she ends up with you."  
  
"DANNY DON'T LISTEN TO HIM." Sam shouted.  
  
Danny stood on Sam's roof, looking to the ground. "He's right, you will get hurt Sam..."  
  
"Danny it isn't your choice! It's mine! I love you! I don't care if you read my diary or not! Please just don't quit!"  
  
Danny stood still, then another clash of nothing hit him, and he fell, his suit torn. Everything went black.  
  
Danny stood up in a dark room. He looked around to find four doors. Each one opened to let him see. Danny was scared. Were these like doors to his future? He had to choose one, he knew he did. But what were in those doors.  
  
The first door showed Sam with another guy, and Danny watching from a distance.  
  
The second door showed Sam crying by a gravestone marked with his name on it.  
  
The third door, It was him alone, as Danny Phantom, his alter ego his whole life. No more was there a Danny Fenton.  
  
The fourth door, nothing, just Sam calling Danny's voice. "Sam!" Remembering what had happened. He began running into the third door, as he ran flash backs of what had happened the last few days shown around him.  
  
Jumping into the garbage can to avoid Sam.  
  
Slamming his door countless times.  
  
Reading her diary.  
  
Telling Tucker about his love for Sam.  
  
His love for Sam!  
  
HIS LOVE FOR SAM!  
  
To think that because he kept this secret, all this had happened. Would it have been easier if he had just called her to come get it and not read it? Well it was too late and he had to reach Sam. He ran faster. Sam's calls began to get louder.  
  
He then woke up, fully charged. He looked at the nothing, still grasping Sam. She smiled at him when he awoke.  
  
"Nothing is nothing!" He shouted, slamming into it, making him drop Sam. He flew like lightening catching her and setting her down. "Hey..." he smiled. "I heard you call..." he flew back up. "PLEASE BE CAREFUL DANNY!"  
  
The nothing threw another bash, but it hardly effected Danny. "I figured you out, you can only cause real harm if their person you're fighting is filled with nothing, I was filled with nothing. I hated everything, and my love was vanishing, but I figured it all out. It isn't my choice, Sam as to pick to be with me...and even if she doesn't I will always fight on for her!" Danny gritted his teeth.  
  
The nothing began to shrink.  
  
Danny looked at it horrified. "You're my nothing, I made you...with my anger...but I'm not angry anymore...and you're begging to die...I suggest, you just disappear now!"  
  
It began to grow again, "CHILD THIS BATTLE HAS JUST BEGUN!"  
  
Author's Notes: EVIL CLIFFHANGERS! I won't make you wait that long though, I'll try to update ASAP.


	7. And it's done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

**Author's Notes: Yippee! The next chapter to Secrets! Aren't you all so happy? Truthfully, I think you all are 'cause of that VERY evil cliffhanger I left you!**

_Summary: She did a stupid thing, Sam that is. She left her diary at Danny's house. And most diaries hold personal thoughts...including Sam's. So Danny thinks reading one page isn't going to hurt, too bad one page turns into the whole book._

_Chapter 7: And it's over_

The nothing began to shrink.  
  
Danny looked at it horrified. "You're my nothing, I made you...with my anger...but I'm not angry anymore...and you're begging to die...I suggest, you just disappear now!"  
  
It began to grow again, "CHILD THIS BATTLE HAS JUST BEGUN!"

He looked at it baffled. Its shape began to change. Danny eyed it, glaring daggers. "You look," he gasped. "Like me."

The No thing had transformed himself to look like just like Danny except his hair was black like is Danny was in his human form, but his eyes, were blood red. He looked pure evil.

Danny took a quick glance down at Sam she looked frail, weak. Had she looked that way before? He shook his head.

"What did you do to Sam?" He asked, on the bridge of anger.

The Nothing laughed. "Well," He paused. Making Danny grow with more anger.

"Just tell me!" He shouted. 

The Nothing kept laughing. Then a shriek of thunder rolled through the air, and rain began to pour. Sam looked up to the roof and met Danny's gaze. She took a sharp breath and leaned against the house. What was wrong with her?

Danny looked away from Sam, "Answer me!" He shouted.

The Nothing smirked, "As you grow stronger, Samantha grows weaker." Danny shook his head violently. "No how is that possible? It isn't possible!"

Danny screamed and charged at The Nothing. Sam felt a pain jolt through her and fell to the ground. "Danny..." She whispered before everything before her went black.

Danny looked at Sam, "Is she okay?" He asked The Nothing.

The Nothing shrugged. Danny was furious; Sam could be dead for all he knew, so even if he died doing this, he would do it for Sam. At least he told her he loved her.

He ran into the nothing and all went black.

* * *

He woke up in his bed, Sam's diary lying next to him. Opened to a page lying face down. Had he actually read it or had it all been a dream? He wasn't sure, but he checked anyway.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay so I do like Danny Fenton! Some shoot me! Just kidding! I wrote a song for some reason and well, yea? It's called my best friend. I wonder whom it could be about hmm? Well I'm going to go pondering in my head...and maybe listen to some Evanescence._

_-Sam_

Okay so she did like him, and this time, well there was no holding back. Since the feelings were the same.

He picked up the phone and called Sam. He told her to come over to get her book, and to talk.

She agreed and rushed over arriving about 15 minutes later.

He opened the door and smiled at her. "H-hey Sam..."

She waved and smiled at him. "Where's my diary?" She asked in somewhat of a rush.

He handed it over to her, "Sam...I don't want to keep any more secrets..."

"Then you already have." She finished. He nodded. "Secrets aren't fun and...I just want to let you know, I did read you're diary."

She looked at him wide-eyed and somewhat afraid.

"And I just wanted to say...I feel that Sam way. After Paullina turned me down, and you danced with me, something inside told me...you were perfect."

Sam smiled and hugged him. "I guess you already know...the feelings are mutual."

He nodded. So maybe the dream was more of a forewarning then anything else. Perhaps his powers were growing were deep emotions can become ghost or something who knew? But all he cared about at the moment was the girl in his arms.


End file.
